warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos Space Marine Biker
A Chaos Space Marine Biker is a well-armed and highly mobile reconnaissance warrior of the Chaos Space Marines who is often used by his warband to launch deadly raids behind enemy lines. Using Chaos-corrupted Astartes Assault Bikes, the roar of their bike's engines growls like a snarling beast that fires the damned soul of its Heretic Astartes rider to acts of greater recklessness and bloodshed. Trailing brimstone and death in their wake, the Chaos Space Marine Bikers act as the harbingers of their vile, dark Traitor Legions. Well-armed and highly mobile, Chaos Biker squads are mounted on bladed bikes that are possessed of a sinister, mechanical sentience. Even amongst the Chaos Space Marines, their Biker squads have a reputation for cruelty. They are tireless in pursuit of an enemy and will follow a foe night and day to kill or capture them -- or in the hope that they will be led to fresh victims. Some have even melded physically with their metal steeds through the power of the Warp, balefire jetting from their exhausts and oil flowing in their veins. Chaos Bikers are excellent for reconnaissance and launching deadly raids behind enemy lines. Like those of their Loyalist counterparts, Chaos Assault Bikes are rugged and well-suited to dense terrain, though they have often been twisted by Chaos into something far more unsettling than a simple machine. They are fitted with built-in Bolters that can be fired by the rider without him needing to relinquish control of his steed, and they are often festooned with blades and spurs that dismember opponents as the rider crashes past. Role Astartes riding an Assault Bike]] The Assault Bike, along with its Attack Bike variant, have been used by the Adeptus Astartes since the dawn of the Imperium of Man. The Space Marine Legions that fought throughout the Great Crusade maintained a large stock of these lightweight but powerful machines, often deploying entire companies of Assault Bikes to use for lightning fast attacks on their enemies. These vehicles were also deployed during the Horus Heresy by both Loyalist and Traitor Legions alike. During the Heresy, many Assault Bike Squads were used by the Traitor Legions to hunt down Loyalist survivors of the virus-bombing of Istvaan III, and to finish off the Loyalist assault during the Drop Site Massacre on Istvaan V. After the death of the rebellion's leader, the Arch-Traitor Horus, the Traitor Legions made a hasty retreat from Terra into the Eye of Terror, though they took their Bike Squads with them. Even amongst the ruthless Chaos Space Marines, Chaos Bikers have a fell reputation for cruelty. They are merciless in pursuit of an enemy, following a vanquished foe for many miles to kill or capture them, or in the hope that they will lead the bikers to fresh victims and plunder. Where once Assault Bikes were just another piece of equipment to the Traitor Legions, the millennia spent within the Warp have changed these once magnificent machines into extensions of their corrupted riders. The Chaos Space Marine Bikers and their Assault Bikes are now covered in cruel spikes, jutting horns and festooned with blades and spurs that are used to cut and ensnare opponents as the Chaos rider smashes past. Their Assault Bikes are usually armed with twin-linked Bolters fitted to the front armoured cowling of their bikes and a sizable proportion have these weapons replaced with Melta Guns or Plasma Guns to provide even heavier firepower. Unit Composition *'2-8 Chaos Bikers' *'1 Chaos Biker Champion' Wargear *'Power Armour' *'Bolt Pistol' *'Combi-bolter (on bike)' *'Frag Grenades' *'Krak Grenades' *'Chainaxe (Optional replacement for Champion's Bolt Pistol)' *'Lightning Claw (Optional replacement for Champion's Bolt Pistol)' *'Plasma Pistol (Optional replacement for Champion's Bolt Pistol, or for one Traitor Marine's Bolt Pistol)' *'Power Fist (Optional replacement for Champion's Bolt Pistol)' *'Power Maul (Optional replacement for Champion's Bolt Pistol)' *'Power Sword (Optional replacement for Champion's Bolt Pistol)' *'Flamer (Additional weapon for two Chaos Bikers' or replacement for 2 Chaos Bikers' Combi-bolter)' *'Meltagun (Additional weapon for two Chaos Bikers' or replacement for 2 Chaos Bikers' Combi-bolter)' *'Plasma Gun (Additional weapon for two Chaos Bikers' or replacement for 2 Chaos Bikers' Combi-bolter)' Notable Chaos Space Marine Bikers of Slaanesh]] *''Doomrider'' - Doomrider is a Daemon Prince of Slaanesh. Mounted upon his daemon-possessed Assault Bike adorned with deadly scything blades and sharp, protruding spikes, Doomrider wields his deadly daemonic sword, carving a bloody path through the battlefields of the material universe. Though he can be summoned by Chaos Cultists through foul, debased rituals to aid the Forces of Chaos, his nature is fickle, for Doomrider seldom stays in the material realm for any length of time and will often return to his own realm within the Warp as suddenly as he appears. *'Hounds of Huron' - The Hounds of Huron are a Chaos Space Marine biker force that is part of the infamous Renegade Red Corsairs warband. They serve as the Chaos Lord Huron Blackheart's harbingers of dark fury. The Hounds are composed of Chaos Space Marine Bike Squads ideally suited for hit-and-run raids and they use their speed to hunt down their prey. They lash out at their intended targets with roaring Chainswords and slash their foes to ribbons using these scythed blades. The Hounds of Huron are often used to destroy isolated targets as well as to track down and execute fleeing enemies. Imposing and powerful Chaos Lords within the ranks of the Red Corsairs known as Huntmasters are able to temporarily gain the allegiance of large warbands of Chaos Space Marine Bikers from across the Maelstrom with the promise of delivering to these Renegades a great bounty. These imposing figures answer only to the Tyrant of Badab himself. The Huntmasters are able to rally a sizeable pack of followers shortly before a major engagement is to occur. There are no more than 4 Huntmasters within the Red Corsairs at any given time, for all of them are bitter rivals vying for glory in the eyes of their dark master. The rewards for obedience to the Tyrant are great but the punishment for treachery is fatal. Amongst the Hounds' other tasks is the need to hunt down those Renegade Space Marines who were once members of the Red Corsairs and have since put their own agenda above that of the Tyrant's -- a common flaw amongst the servants of the Ruinous Powers. Sources *''Apocalypse Reload'' (Rulebook), pg. 56 *''Codex Heretic Astartes - Chaos Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pp. 63, 139 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition), pg. 27 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, 2st Codex), pp. 16, 33 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, 1st Codex), pp. 15, 24 *''The Art of Warhammer 40,000'' (Artbook), pg. 145 *''The Horus Heresy: Collected Visions'', pp. 75, 77, 155, 162, 228, 253, 277, 353, 357 *''White Dwarf'' 234 (UK), "Burning Rubber" by Simon Shuker, pp. 50-66 es:Motoristas del Caos Category:C Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines